


5+1

by succulentsandagitatednuns



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumptions, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentsandagitatednuns/pseuds/succulentsandagitatednuns
Summary: 5 times everyone thinks Danny and Steve are dating and one time their right.





	5+1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't that good but I had an idea so here you go...

1  
The first time it happened Steve and Danny were getting a bite to eat with Chin and Kono after a long day at work. “You know missions like today really make me think about the time,” Kono says staring off. “This got deep fast.” Chin laughs. “I mean Steve was almost killed today you know.” She says. “Yeah, what else is new?” Danny jokes. “Hey you know I don’t just try and get killed,” Steve says in his defense. “Okay calm down Steve and of course you do, you're a navy seal it’s in your blood.” Danny laughs. Once the laughter dies down Kono looks at Steve and Danny, they are sitting across from her, Danny was leaning on Steve. “You know you love me, Danno,” Steve says kissing Danny on the cheek. “No I don’t, right now I hate you. After what you pulled today.” Danny says in less of a joking way. “You two are so cute,” Kono says thoughtfully. “Woah, what’s that supposed to mean?” Danny says as he stops leaning on Steve. “I just mean you two are cute together,” Kono says. “Together? You think we're dating?” Steve asks pointing at him and Danny in disbelief. “I mean yeah,” Kono says. “You kinda give off that vibe.” Chin chimes in. “We are not together! Nope! 100% not together!” Danny yells. “Yeah! What do you mean we give off that vibe?” Steve yells in disbelief. “I mean you two obviously care about each other more than most friends do and with all the leaning on each other and you live together…” Chin said. “Don’t forget about the kissing on the cheek,” Kono added. “I mean we care about each other a perfectly fine amount and we live together because Danny has nowhere else to stay and I’m being a good friend!” Steve yelled. “And the leaning on each other and the kisses on the cheek?” Chin asked. Danny’s face went red. “That’s just a friendly thing we do! We are just friends!” Steve yelled in defense. “Okay, whatever you two say.” Kono laughed. 

 

2  
The next time it happened was at work. Steve and Danny were in Steve’s office. “Steve I can’t believe you did that! It was unnecessary and unsafe!” Danny yelled. “You know I had to do it!” Steve yelled. “No, you didn’t!” Danny yelled. “You are just so irresponsible! Do you do these things for attention are you trying to make me worry? I mean you are absolutely crazy! And Just redic-” Danny was cut off by Steve “I did it to for you!” Steve yelled. Danny came to a stop. “What?” He asked. “I was scared that you were in the line of fire and I didn’t think about it I just did it,” Steve said in a softer but still loud voice. The door opened. They both turned to see Grover. “Hey umm if you two lovebirds are done fighting we have a lead.” He said. “Well be right there,” Steve said. “Just keep it in a private setting and I’m fine.” Grover scoffed. “We’re not dating!” Steve yelled out the door. 

 

3  
The third time it happened it was bad, it was the governor. Steve got a call around noonish. He saw it was the governor. “Hello, Governor,” Steve said. “Hello Steve, I need to talk to you later today. Come and see me at about 1:30.” He said. “Have I done something wrong, Sir?” Steve asked. “We’ll see.” He said and then hung up. “What did he want?” Danny asked. “He said he wanted to see me at 1:30 today,” Steve said. “Did he say what about?” Danny asked sitting up from the leaned back position he had held on the couch. “Nope. I asked him if I had done something wrong and he said ‘We’ll see.’ and hung up, so I have a feeling I did something wrong.” Steve said as he plopped down next to Danny. “All I can say is good luck,” Danny said taking a sip of his beer. “Yep,” Steve said 

1:22, the same day  
“Hello, I have a meeting with the governor at 1:30,” Steve said to the woman at the front desk. “Alright have a seat, He will be with you in a moment.” She said smiling. Steve took a seat. He fidgeted nervously racking his brain for what he might have done wrong. “Sir the governor will see you now.” She said. ‘That was fast’ he thought. He entered the room and sat down. “Hello, Sir.” He said as he sat down. “Hello, McGarrett.” He said calmly. “No point in wasting time, what is this about?” Steve asked. “Straight to the point as always. The reason I called you here is that I’ve heard rumors that you and Detective Williams are involved romantically and I wanted to see what you had to say.” He said remaining his calm demeanor. “Sir that is not true Detective Williams and I are not engaged romantically,” Steve yelled a little too defensively. “Steve calm down. Honestly, I’m happy for you two, you have been pinning over each other for years, I just don’t need this to turn into a thing the press would have a field day! So Just keep it off the books Okay?” He says “But Sir we aren’t even-” Steve began. “Steve I another meeting in 2 minutes I need to wrap this up, I thank you for coming in and I give you and Danny my best wishes now please leave my office.” He said leaving Steve speechless. Steve stood up and walked to the door. “Tell Danny I say Hello.” He yelled as Steve walked out the doors. Once he was outside he stopped to think. ‘What did the governor mean he thought he and Danny had been pinning over each other for years and he was happy for them? Steve was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. “Hey, Steve.” He heard Danny say because of course, he was here right now. “Hey, Danny what are you doing here,” Steve said trying to sound smooth as opposed to rattled. “I dropped you off remember?” Danny said. “Oh yeah, sorry.” He said. “You okay man? What did the governor want to talk about?” Danny said putting Steve in his car. “Umm he, like everyone else in the world, thinks we're hooking up,” Steve said bluntly. “Oh my god what is with everyone thinking that?” Danny yelled as he drove. 

 

4  
The fourth time it was just awkward, it was with Steve’s mom. Steve’s mom had come down to visit and Danny was still staying at Steve’s place. Danny had gone to pick up Grace and so it left Steve and his mother alone to talk. “So Steve you seem like you have life figured out right now, huh?” His mother said. “I mean kinda,” Steve said. “I mean you have a house, a boyfriend, a good job.” His mom said. “Yeah, I guess I do have it figured… Wait a boyfriend?” Steve asked. “Yeah, isn’t Danny your boyfriend?” She asked. “No! Mom! He is my friend.” Steve yelled. “He lives with you Dear, I don’t see many ‘Friends’ living together.” She said sipping her coffee. “He’s living here because he has nowhere else to go!” Steve said. “Hotels…” His mom said raising an eyebrow. “Mom it’s not like that! We are not together!” Steve said. “Okay honey, whatever you say.” She says. “Even if you don’t think you like him, honey, you two have changed each other in good ways.” She said. “We aren’t dating ma I promise. If I score someone like Danny I’d tell you” He said walking into the kitchen. Once he got in there he took his phone out of his pocket.  
To Danno:  
‘Guess who else thinks we’re dating?’  
‘No don’t tell me your mom thinks we are.’  
‘Yep, she does.’  
‘Damn’

 

5  
The fifth time it was outright awful, Danny was talking to Rachel over the phone and she brought it up. Rachel and Danny were in a huge fight. Danny was kinda mad at Rachel for dating Stanley. “I just don’t know why you date him and then come and tell me!” Danny yells. “You know I never got mad at you for constantly talking about Steve and being with him! That hurt Danny seeing you move on and just move in with some guy! I know you guys were best friends before you started dating but still Danny it hurts me to see you move on so fast and to see you fall in love with this guy when I, I was your wife!” She yelled. “Oh my god Rachel! You really think Steve and I are together! No! We are not together! I moved in with him because I couldn’t afford a place on my own! I had nowhere else to go! He was being a good friend!” This left her speechless. “I just thought you two were together…” She said softly. “Yeah and I thought you were the love of my life,” Danny said hanging up. He came out of the bar bathroom. He took one last sip of his beer and left. 

 

+1  
Steve heard a knock on his door. It was around 11:30, he figured Danny was staying somewhere else or went home with someone at the bar. He opened the door and saw a very drunk Danny standing there. “Hey Danny, I thought you were out for the night,” Steve said. Danny didn’t answer he just looked at Steve. Steve could tell he was thinking. Before Steve knew it Danny was pinning him up against the wall and kissing him. “Woah Danny, hey slow it down.” He said breathlessly. “Come on Steve everyone thinks were hooking up anyway, might as well,” Danny said leaning back forward. Steve stopped him. “Danny you're drunk! I don’t want to do anything with you when your this drunk! Not like this!” Steve yelled. “Wait you said not like this, implying you want this to happen…. I knew it!” Danny yelled. “Wait no,” Steve said. “I’ve wanted to be with you for the longest time and always thought you were too thick to realize,” Danny said as he kissed down Steves' neck. “Wait Danny please stop,” Steve said helplessly. Danny stopped. “Can we talk about this?” Steve asked. Danny looked up at him and nodded slowly. Steve guided Danny to the couch. “So, umm what, I don’t know brought this up, I mean why tonight?” Steve asked. “Rachel and I had this fight and I drank a lot and when I drink I get honest,” Danny said. “Okay, Danny as much as I want this to happen, I can’t do anything well you are this drunk, so how about we both get some sleep and talk again in the morning, and if we still think it’s a good idea, we can give it a shot,” Steve said, making it all sound so simple. “Okay, yeah, I mean your right, I’m sorry for you know coming onto you…” Danny said looking down. “It’s fine Danny let’s just go to bed,” Steve said. “Okay,” Danny said. They both stood up. Danny presses a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. “Sorry I had to get one more in, you know just in case we decide this was a bad idea in the morning,” Danny says walking to his room. “Hey Danny do you want to, umm, sleep in my room, not in a sexual way but like just you know chilling or you know not chilling like cuddling, I don’t know, sorry,” Steve said walking away. Steve closed the door to his room and plopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed out of not only embarrassment but also confusion. He heard someone open the door. “Hey, Danny what are you doing?” Steve asked. Danny didn’t answer he just plopped down next to Steve and slide up Steve’s arms. “You know just chilling or whatever,” Danny said. Steve laughed lightly. They fell asleep with Steve wrapped around Danny.  
Steve woke up the next day to his phone ringing with a heavy weight against his chest. He sat up and picked up the phone “McGarrett.” He said. Danny was still clinging to him “Tell them to hang up, it’s too early. Let’s go back to bed” Danny said. “Steve we have a case,” Kono said. “Okay, I’m on my way.” He sighed. “Hey, bring Danny with you.” She said and then hung up. “Come on Danno we got a case,” Steve said pushing Danny off of him. “Wait can we talk about this for just minute,” Danny said sitting up. “I guess,” Steve said. “So what do you wanna do about this? Do you still think it’s a good idea?” Danny asked. “I don’t know I mean do you ?” Steve asked. “No Steve I need a straightforward answer,” Danny said making direct eye contact. “Yes,” Steve said quickly. “Okay then let’s give it a shot I guess,” Danny said smiling. “We are never gonna hear the end of this…” Steve says. 

They get to work. “Morning,” Steve says. “What do we have?” Steve asks. “So we're not gonna talk about it…” Kono says. “Talk about what?” Steve asks. “The fact that Danny was talking in the back of your phone call, calling you back to bed, you know the elephant in the room,” Kono says. “Why would we talk about that when we have a case?” Steve asks. “So are you two finally admitting you are together?” Kono asks. “Yes,” Danny says. “Now what do we have?” Danny asks. “Okay… Chin you ow me so much money right now.” Kono yells. “Damn they really are together,” Chin says. “Yes, now can we get to the case?” Danny asks.


End file.
